


Offline Days

by dai_naning



Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I genuinely dont know what else to tag, M/M, indoor dates, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: Some days, his world is centered on hot chocolates and indoor dates. Sakusa does not mind it a bit.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931125
Comments: 27
Kudos: 376





	Offline Days

**1\. Hot Chocolate**

Sakusa’s apartment is quiet except for the soft music from Atsumu’s speakers. Atsumu is lying on his stomach watching a recording of a match with headphones while Sakusa draws next to him. Sakusa dislikes using headphones because they eventually cause pain after prolonged use. Atsumu had just shrugged and fished out his headphones in reply.

They sit on the couch with Atsumu’s legs on Sakusa’s lap. Once in a while, Sakusa would pat him before picking up his stylus again. Whenever he does, Atsumu smiles at his screen. It almost feels as if Sakusa’s making sure he’s there.

“Omi,” Atsumu says after the match ended. “Can ya make me hot chocolate please?”

Sakusa looks up from his iPad. “Do you want marshmallows with it?”

Atsumu beams. “Yes, please.” He moves his legs out of the way so Sakusa can stand up. “Can ya bring some of the butter cookies too?”

Sakusa flashes him a thumbs up before going to the kitchen. Atsumu passes time playing some games. He hears cupboards opening and the eventual shriek of the kettle. He looks up gratefully when Sakusa sets a mug of steaming hot chocolate on the coffee table along with a plate of butter cookies.

Atsumu sits up properly as Sakusa reaches for his iPad again, ready to draw. He blows the hot chocolate before taking a huge sip. The hot cocoa warms his throat on the way down. Ah, bliss.

“I never asked but why do you always ask me to make it for you?” Sakusa asks, fiddling with his stylus. “You know we have the instant ones right?”

“I know, I know but,” Atsumu pouts down on his cup. “I guess it’s just really different when it’s ya who makes it for me.”

“Why?”

Atsumu shrugs. “I dunno. It just tastes better somehow. Like, ya put so much care in putting the right amount of marshmallows in my cup so it’s not too sweet that I don’t barf. It’s sweet.”

Sakusa blinks before settling down against the couch. “I see. I’m glad to hear that. It makes you that happy, though?”

“Of course,” Atsumu grins, “my boyfriend puts so much effort into making me the tastiest cup of chocolate of course I’m gonna be happy. Keep making them for me for a long time, Omi?”

Sakusa scoffs but he grins back. He nudges Atsumu with a foot.  _ Of course _ . “Make sure to not drop any crumbs.”

Atsumu picks up a cookie butter and feeds it to an expectant Sakusa. “Okay, Omi.”

If Sakusa smiles triumphantly every time he washes an empty cup of hot chocolate he keeps it to himself.

* * *

  
  


**2\. Hair Washing**

Sunday afternoons are usually spent on the couch with Atsumu leaning against Sakusa’s chest. Sakusa runs his fingers through Atsumu’s dyed hair before frowning. “It’s too dry.”

Atsumu looks up. “Is it?” He looks down on his phone again; he’s close to beating the other player. “Guess I should let my hair rest from the dyeing. Maybe I should go natural like ‘Samu.”

Sakusa thinks of the golden halo that Atsumu’s hair creates during bright early mornings. “Up to you if you want to. Do you use conditioner?”

“Huh? Nah, I just use the shampoo for dyed hair. Isn’t that enough?”

“What?” Sakusa looks down at him, aghast. “Of course it’s not. Did my skincare routine not teach you anything?”

The game proclaims Atsumu as the winner. He looks up, sheepish. “To not skip facewash every day at the least?”

Sakusa pinches him. “No, to not forget to take the proper measures. Get up, we’re going to buy you hair conditioner.”

Atsumu presses his weight down in protest. “But, Omi. I’m so relaxed here can we go later?”

“I know you. You say that but then the next thing we know we’re spending the entire day on this couch.”

“Is that so bad?” Atsumu whines.

Sakusa rolls his eyes but kisses him on the cheek. “Come on, it’ll be a short trip. Get up and we’ll pick up some fatty tuna onigiri on the way.”

“Okay,” Atsumu sighs before returning the kiss. “But can ya just give me my clothes so I can just change here?”

“We have glass sliding doors directly in front of us I will kick your ass if you give anyone a show.”

* * *

Sakusa picks up the bottle and squeezes out an appropriate amount of conditioner. He already washed Atsumu’s hair with the shampoo. The conditioner smells great with the peach blossom scent. Or was it cherry blossom?

On the bathtub, Atsumu rests his head on the lip of the tub. His ears are red ever since Sakusa told him his plan. “Omi, I told ya I can do it by myself.”

“I’m already in the conditioner part and you’re still saying that?”

“Never too late to stop,” Atsumu insists. “Seriously, why are ya so adamant in washing my hair?”

Sakusa makes sure Atsumu’s hair is adequately wet before starting. He massages Atsumu’s head and smirks at Atsumu’s satisfied hum. He works in the conditioner around, making sure not to miss any spots.

“You like it when I massage your head, don’t you?” He reaches over to add more conditioner. “I almost get my chin bashed whenever you stick your head under it for massages.”

“That’s ‘cause yer good at it,” Atsumu mumbles, eyes fluttering close. “So gentle ‘n really nice…”

Sakusa shakes him a bit. “Don’t fall asleep okay? I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Who gets sick from sleepin’ in the bath?” Atsumu mutters. “Omi, bit to the left please?”

Sakusa complies. “Here?” Atsumu hums. “Do you want me to play music too?”

“No need,” Atsumu mumbles, body lax against the tub. “Yer voice’s enough.” He grumbles when Sakusa’s hands stop and sighing happily when they continue. “Man, I love yer hands.”

“You called them freaky when we first met,” Sakusa retorts.

“‘Cause they are but that doesn’t mean I don’t love them,” Atsumu insists, voice almost a slur. “They’re so warm ‘n gentle and whenever ya draw they look so cool, ya know? Or when ya slam the ball down, so cool…”

Amused, Sakusa asks, “Is cool the only thing you can call them?”

“Cool’s nice, Omi, cool’s nice…”

Sakusa turns the shower head on and feels the water before nudging Atsumu’s head. “Lean forward. I don’t want to spill the water on the tiles.”

Atsumu slowly complies, humming as Sakusa washes the conditioner off. He leans in when Sakusa scratches his scalp, chasing after the hand as it retreats. He feels soft cloth on his head and hums contentedly as Sakusa dries his hair. 

“Do you use a blow dryer?” Sakusa asks. His phone rings somewhere from the living room. 

“Ya can get that Omi,” Atsumu says as he squeezes Sakusa’s hand before taking the towel from him. “I’ll finish here.”

He grins when Sakusa drops a kiss on his forehead. “Okay. Dry the tiles after?”

“‘Course, Omi.”

* * *

**3\. Pillow Talks**

“Then, did ya know Omi? Sunarin and ‘Samu always fight on who first fell in love,” Atsumu says, “the two dumbasses had me judge when they each had a slideshow presentation ready.”

Sakusa chuckles. “Is that what they fight about? Who fell in love first?”

“That and ‘Samu always sulks whenever Sunarin doesn’t let him buy the new manga as soon as it’s released,” Atsumu adds. He hums when Sakusa massages his scalp.

“I guess you really are twins,” Sakusa muses. “Because you do that, too. Why won’t Suna let Osamu, though? I would get really mad if the new volume is withheld from me.”

“‘Cause ‘Samu always spoils it for everyone else,” Atsumu snorts. “He gets so excited about what he reads he sends spoilers to the group chat. Kita-san muted him after he spoiled his favorite manga. No one protested except ‘Samu ‘cause Kita-san has captain powers.”

Sakusa laughs, breathy due to sleepiness. He doesn’t remember how they landed in this subject from talking about serve receive practices. Well, it is Atsumu. Somehow, he always finds a way to continue a story with another unrelated story.

“How did Osamu and Suna get together? You were classmates, right? So, since high school?”

“Yeah, they got together since high school in our third year,” Atsumu says. His eyes are already closed. Ah, he’s close to sleeping. “Both of them just showed up to our practice with their hands held together and we were like ‘finally!’ ‘Cause Omi, do ya know how frustrating it is to see two people get jealous when they like each other? They were so dumb.”

Atsumu’s lips are moving slower and slower as he talks. Sakusa pulls him closer and wraps a hand around his waist. He smiles when Atsumu tangles their legs together. “Then? What happened?”

Sakusa hears Atsumu mumble something before he becomes quiet. He peers down and chuckles when he discovers he’s asleep. He kisses him on the forehead before closing his eyes.

Atsumu never makes it to the end of the story as always.

* * *

**4\. Indoor Dates**

Sakusa hovers over the pots of paint before finally picking the tray up to properly see the numbers. Next to him, Atsumu is humming along to a K-Pop song he put on the speaker. Today, their date was proposed by Sakusa who did not want to go out. 

A paint-by-the-numbers painting session date. Sakusa had bought the 9 by 12 size. A great choice considering both he and Atsumu quickly discovered they have difficulty recognizing the tiny numbers on the canvas.

Number 12. Ah, the red one. He picks it up and dips his brush inside. 

“Omi, is this five or nine?” Atsumu asks, pointing to a section.

Sakusa squints down at it. It looks like… “isn’t it eight?”

“What?” Atsumu frowns down at it. “Does it? Huh, so I guess that’s green then?”

“I guess.”

“Are ya not concerned we’ll get it wrong and mess it up?”

Sakusa shrugs and starts painting again. “Not really. I don’t really care about the end product. I just want to spend time with you.”

Giggling, Atsumu bumps their shoulders together before painting again. “Aw, Omi. That’s sweet.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t go out as planned, though,” Sakusa says, pausing in his painting. “I promised you we’ll go to that new cafe after all.”

Atsumu waves his concern away. “Nah, I like these dates inside too. It’s sweet, y’know? And I can-” He gives a quick kiss to Sakusa’s temple “-do this without looking around concerned about paparazzi or something.”

Sakusa smiles, chuckling away his blush before returning to the canvas.

“I’m glad.” Sakusa picks up the guide picture. “We’re supposed to make a garden, right?”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Then is this supposed to be water? I painted it black.”

Atsumu pauses and looks over. “Huh. Say, what if we make it a creepy garden, then?”

“You’re okay with that?” Sakusa shoots him a quick glance before looking down on the canvas. They still can change it if they really want. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like we’re putting it in the hallway or somethin’, right?” At Sakusa’s nod, Atsumu shrugs. “Then it’s okay, Omi. Are  _ you  _ okay with going off script, though?”

Sakusa thinks it over. It is a bit annoying that what they make will not look how it’s supposed to be but. He looks down at the paint smudged on Atsumu’s hands. Maybe going off-script isn’t as bad as he thinks it would be. After all, they’re doing this just to spend time together.

“It’s okay,” Sakusa says. “But I’m interested if we can make something of this ourselves.”

“What do ya mean? Ya wanna make yer own paint-by-numbers?”

“Yeah, but an Ahn Jaewon one. Should I try it?”

Atsumu gasps, excited. “Can ya do that, Omi? That would be so cool! Let’s frame it after we finish it on our next date?”

Sakusa nods, mind going over a half-formed itinerary for their next indoor date. “Sure. But I’m buying better paints that these, though.”

“Of course,” Atsumu nods, serious. “Only the best for our best boy, Ahn Jaewon.”

_ Nerd _ , Sakusa thinks fondly. He swipes paint on Atsumu’s cheek who shrieks.  _ Absolute nerd _ .

* * *

**5\. Mandatory Naps**

Sakusa watches Atsumu frown down his laptop, fingers drumming aggressively on the keyboard. He glances at the clock and sighs. It’s been four hours since Atsumu had planted himself on the couch to get started on the new chapter for ‘WYLD in Your Eyes’.

After the fifth furious tapping on what Sakusa guesses to be the backspace button, he leans forward and closes the laptop shut. He did it slowly so he wouldn’t hurt Atsumu’s fingers. 

“Omi!” Atsumu looks up. “I was writing!”

“You weren’t, you were stressing yourself out,” Sakusa says wryly. He grabs the laptop and sets it down on the coffee table. He tosses Atsumu’s phone to him.

“Write down what you wanted to write. In bullet form.”

Atsumu frowns. “But Omi-”

“Write it down before I take your phone away.”

Quickly, Atsumu types on his phone, turning his body away. He stops for a second before typing a bit more. Sakusa gives him five more seconds before reaching over and plucking the phone from his hands.

“Omi!” Atsumu protests.

Sakusa goes to the clock app and sets a timer for an hour. He locks Atsumu’s phone before setting it down on the coffee table on top of the laptop. Grunting, he wraps his arms around Atsumu’s waist and tugs him down on top of him.

Atsumu’s chin digs on his chest so he arranges them more comfortably. He wraps his legs around Atsumu’s and closes his eyes. He opens them a second later when Atsumu pokes him, confused.

“Nap,” is all Sakusa says before closing his eyes again. 

Atsumu tries to squirm out of his hold so he tightens his arms around him. He hears Atsumu huff before plopping on top of him. 

“Why?” Atsumu whines.

“You’re going to destroy your eyes fast if you don’t take breaks,” Sakusa answers. “Let’s nap for a bit.”

Sakusa hears a resigned sigh before feeling Atsumu’s arms around him. He’s warm as always. Atsumu kisses him on the lips before settling down again. “‘Mkay. Wake me up later so I can continue?”

“Of course. I already set a timer.”

Satisfied, Atsumu buries his head on Sakusa’s neck. “‘Kay. Thanks, Omi. Love ya.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

**+1 Off Days**

Unlike Sakusa, Atsumu hates solitude. Growing up, Atsumu always seeks the company of other people on his bad days. He goes to his mother when he and Osamu fight. If it’s his mom he goes to Osamu. If it’s the both of them, then to his grandmother. He was never alone, he always had someone. He hates the quiet after a fight or after a bad day. He says it’s something about it that makes his brain run wild with useless ideas. That it makes him feel so lonely it overtakes him and makes him feel like he’s zapped out of energy.

On days when Atsumu’s mood is darker than a rainy day, Sakusa wraps them both in a blanket and holds Atsumu close. This time, it’s him who speaks for them. He recites short stories or sings along to the soft playlist on Atsumu’s phone. He tells him stories of Komori’s shenanigans back in their high school days. He tells Atsumu of his horror days in college.

Throughout it, he runs his fingers through Atsumu’s hair. He gets up to make Atsumu his favorite hot chocolate with the right amount of marshmallows. The tin can of butter cookies wait in the bedside table, already half-empty. 

Atsumu keeps silent but he hums occasionally to let Sakusa know he’s present. That he’s there.

They spend the whole day in bed unless necessary. Later, at night, Atsumu will speak for the first time that day. He leans in close, presses a kiss to each of Sakusa’s moles, and settles back in Sakusa’s embrace. 

In a soft voice, he would whisper: “I love you, Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa would always return his kisses and hold him just a bit closer. “I love you, Atsumu.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a call with my crush so I'm writing this in order to somehow, manifest more of that good vibes (o^▽^o)
> 
> Also if u wanna be TWT friends add me [@Dai_naning](https://twitter.com/dai_naning) 👉👈


End file.
